Est il mal de sortir avec deux personnes ?
by Yoonah
Summary: Donghae des Super Junior tombe dans le coma après une chute d'un mètre trente du haut de la scène en plein concert. Son réveil pourrait être assez...


Sa tête... elle lui faisait affreusement mal ! Quelle chute, mon dieu ! Il a été immédiatement emmené la clinique juste après. Que dire, à part que les fans ont été très choquées du fait qu'il ai pu glisser et tomber aussi facilement de la scène alors que le concert fonctionnait du tonnerre ! Depuis, celui qu'il aime reste avec lui dans son horrible chambre de clinique. Toujours dans le coma depuis déjà cinq jours, le cadet commençait vraiment s'inquiéter. Oui, on pourrait dire qu'il tient énormément son "frère aîné". Peut-être même un peu trop... Oui, en gros, il est attiré par ce jeune homme, charmant, bien fait... il est simplement parfait ! Rien qu'à le regarder, le plus jeune en fondait littéralement. Ses lèvres... il les désirait plus que tout au monde.

"Et si j'essaie de le faire ? Je ne penses pas qu'il ne puisse me repousser vu dans quel état il est..." pensa-t-il.

Pas de caméra l'horizon mais toujours méfiant, le plus jeune se décide enfin coller ses lèvres contre celles de l'endormi. Il le désirait, il voulait goûter ses lèvres sucrées. Il le voulait ; il l'a fait. Malgré le fait qu'il soit endormi, le cadet fit pénétrer sa langue dans la bouche de son bien-aimé. Comme si on pouvait appeler a un miracle, l'aîné agita l'un de ses magnifiques doigts... Le jeune homme recula brusquement et observa longuement ses doigts qui avaient bouger. Il pensait avoir rêver mais non ! Les doigts s'agitèrent nouveau comme par enchantement. Il restait là, les yeux grands ouverts. Eh oui, ce n'est pas un rêve : il se pince deux fois, il a mal deux fois. Mais encore, l'aîné commence ouvrir les yeux. Une gêne s'empare alors du plus jeune. Ne savant plus quoi faire, il sort de la pièce le plus rapidement possible.

L'aîné s'est enfin réveillé de son coma. Il s'assoit sur son lit. Il découvre des vêtements qui ne semblent pas être les siens. Il a deviné le nom de son propriétaire.

"Kyuhyun... Merci de m'avoir tenu compagnie pendant tous ces jours où ton sourire me manquait." pensa-t-il en souriant avec son plus beau sourire.

Vous l'aurez compris, le cadet n'était autre que Kyuhyun. Celui-ci reprit son souffle et prit son courage deux mains avant de retourner dans la chambre. Il découvrit le lit vide. Il prit peur en demandant :

"Hyung ! Où es-tu ?"

"Ici !" lui répondit une voix venant de la mini salle de bain.

Kyuhyun se dirigea vers cette pièce et découvrit l'aîné planté devant un miroir collé au mur, à s'admirer. Rien qu'à cette vue, Kyu rougit à nouveau. Le plus vieux s'approcha de lui.

"Merci d'être rester près de moi pendant tout ce temps, tu es adorable." lui murmura-t-il.

Kyu rougit violemment et partit en disant :

"Je te laisse. Je vais... vais préparer mes... affaires. À plus."

"Tu ne vas quand même pas me laisser ici ? Tout seul en plus..." répliqua l'aîné.

Mais le maknae ne répondit même pas et partit directement après avoir rassembler toutes ses affaires. L'aîné restait devant le miroir en mumurant :

"Kyuhyun... Comment as-tu pu laisser Donghae seul dans une horrible clinique ? Tu ne sais même pas à quel point il t'aime !"

Puis il retourna s'assoir sur "son" lit. Pensif, il se rendormit en chuchotant :

"Je t'aime tellement, Kyuhyun..."

Le lendemain, le leader, Leeteuk, rendit visite Donghae pour prendre de ses nouvelles au sujet de son coma. Il entra dans la chambre de son petit protégé et découvrit Donghae toujours endormi. Il se demandait s'il était encore dans le coma mais s'était décider à attendre un moment, le temps qu'il se réveille... Sa montre affichait huit heures du matin puis arrivée à la demi, Leeteuk commença perdre patience et alla réveillé Donghae par ses propres moyens.

"Donghae ! Debout ! Ne me dis pas que t'es toujours dans le coma ! Est-ce que Kyu prend bien soin de toi au moins ?" criait-il en le secouant fortement. Et non, ce n'est pas digne d'un leader DU TOUT !

Un infirmier allait le remettre en place (dehors !) mais au même moment, le jeune endormi se réveilla en lâchant un "Koikigna" fatigua. Leeteuk ne put s'empêcher de laisser des larmes couler. Il sortit dignement son portable et envoya un texto aux SuJu sur le portable d'Heechul malgré les plaintes de l'infirmier. Il reçu rapidement une réponse :

"Ok, on arrive !" furent les mots de cette réponse.

L'infirmier partit et ce sont des Super Junior qui viennent lui piquer sa place.

"Ça va, Fishy ?" lui demanda Eunhyuk, inquiet.

"Oui, tout va bien. Ne t'en fais pas." lui répondit le concerné avec son plus beau sourire.

"Si... si tu le dis..." bredouilla Eunhyuk.

Eh bien, oui. Lui aussi, il est amoureux de Donghae. Mais Donghae aime Kyu mais pas Eunhyuk ! Et Kyu aime Donghae, et pas Eunhyuk. En fait, il est un peu mis part... Tous les Super Junior présents étaient : Leeteuk, Heechul, Yesung, Shindong, Sungmin, Eunhyuk, Zhoumi, Siwon, Donghae, Ryeowook et Henry. Non, Kyuhyun n' tait pas l et personne ne s'en étaient aperçus. Lui, il s'était enfermé dans sa chambre.

Kyuhyun, toujours enfermé dans sa chambre, tait rouge de honte pour avoir embrassé Donghae comme il l'avait fait mais... c'était tellement délicieux qu'il en re-voulait encore ! Il trouvait ça dégoûtant mais tellement bon...

Si l'on récapitule bien, Kyuhyun et Eunhyuk aiment Donghae mais Donghae n'aime que Kyuhyun, moins que...

Retournons fouiner notre nez dans la chambre où réside Donghae...

"Où est le maknae ?" demanda Heechul après avoir jeter un coup d'œil dans toute la pièce.

Leeteuk se retourna vers son interlocuteur, regarda au alentour avant d'hausser les paules et de se r int resser Donghae qui, rappelons-le, tait dans le coma après une remarquable chute de un mètre trente du haut de la scène en plein concert alors qu'ils dansaient sur Too Perfect. Kyuhyun avait eu très peur ! Même Eunhyuk s'est fait un film : il a cru que Donghae était mort et qu'ils allaient l'enterrer. Mais heureusement que rien de tout cela n'est arrivé. D'ailleurs, Eunhyuk avait les larmes aux yeux tellement il était heureux de retrouvé l'être le plus cher son cœur. Il l'avait tellement manquer. Eunhyuk avait été séparé de cet être pendant plus de six jours. Mais en plus, c'était Kyuhyun qui était rester près de Donghae durant tout ce temps. Ils avaient sûrement dû se rapprocher autant moralement que... physiquement...? À ces pensées, Eunhyuk eût comme un déchirement au cœur. Il avait peur, peur que son bien-aimé ne préfère Kyuhyun qu'à lui. Il le sait, il a très peur que cela ne soit exact... Il aimait Donghae depuis toujours, à vrai dire, depuis leur rencontre, quand ils sont entrés dans les Super Junior 05. Quant Kyuhyun, il est tombé amoureux de lui depuis qu'il l'avait sauver...

[FLASHBACK]

C'est le tournage du clip de Super Girl. Kyuhyun ne ressent aucun sentiment pour personne à ce moment là. Il a un énorme besoin d'aller au petit coin et marche très vite. Ce qu'il n'avait pas vu, c'était un petit (mais vraiment petit) escalier juste ses pieds. Il manqua la première marche et trébucha. Il ferma les yeux, s'attendant au pire. Soudain, un homme sur lequel un sourire rayonnait, arriva au même moment et rattrapa le petit tombé des escaliers. Ayant remarquer qu'il avait été rattrapé (et c'est deux heures plus tard qu'il s'en rend compte), il rouvrit les yeux vers son sauveur. Il ne put que rougir la vue du splendide Donghae. Il s'ôta de son étreinte en bredouillant :

"M... merci beau... beaucoup pour... m'avoir sauv... sauver la vie, hyung."

"De rien, mon petit Kyu adoré." lui répondit Donghae le sauveur.

Et c'est ce moment là que Kyuhyun était tombé amoureux de lui. Mais ce qu'il ne savait pas, c'est que lui aussi (Donghae) en était tombé amoureux (de Kyuhyun). Donghae l'avait trouver tellement mignon quand il criait un "Kyaaah" aigü en ayant fermer les yeux. Il l'était tout autant quand il avait bredouiller devant lui. Trop mignon.

[FIN FLASHBACK]

Cependant, malgré le fait que Donghae aimait uniquement Kyuhyun n'empêchait pas cet autre fait qui est de penser sans arrêt à Eunhyuk. L'aimait-il ou ne l'aimait-il pas ? Pour le vérifier, il devait rester seul avec lui et Kyuhyun. Soudain, un infirmier arriva dans la chambre et déclara :

"Monsieur Lee Donghae est autorisé à quitter le bâtiment dès maintenant." puis il repartit aussitôt.

"Bien, rentrons à la maison, mes enfants !" déclara Leeteuk.

"Je suis prêt à rentrer. Allons-y !" affirma Donghae en levant les bras comme étant victorieux.

Tout le monde sortit enfin. Tous sauf Donghae qui était resté assis sur le lit en compagnie d'Eunhyuk.

"Dong... Donghae. On doit y aller." dit Eunhyuk.

"Je sais mais j'ai un truc t'avouer..." répondit celui-ci.

"Un truc... à m'avouer ?" demanda Eunhyuk en voyant encore une lueur d'espoir d'être avec l'élu de son cœur.

"Ouaip, mais je te donne rendez-vous dans notre chambre dès qu'on sera rentrés. D'accord ?"

"Ou... oui."

Et ils rentrèrent chez eux tous ensemble comme une véritable famille. À peine venaient-ils de rentrer qu'Eunhyuk fonça dans sa chambre à attendre patiemment la révélation de Donghae. Eh oui, parce qu'il ne peut attendre que pour l'élu de son cœur. Quant à Donghae, il partit dans la chambre de Kyuhyun et Sungmin. Seul Kyuhyun y était.

"Bonjour, Kyu ! a va ?"

Le concerné releva timidement la tête. N'avait-il pas fermé la porte clé un peu plus tôt ? Apparemment, il a très mal fermer la porte.

"Kyu ?"

"Ou... oui, ça... ça va..."

"T'en est sûr ?"

"Mais oui !"

"Si tu le dis."

"Mais qu'est-que tu... tu fais là ?"

"Viens dans ma chambre !"

"D'acc... d'accord !"

Ils partirent tous les deux pour une seule et m me destination : la chambre de Donghae et d'Eunhyuk. Eunhyuk attendait toujours. Lorsque la porte s'ouvrit brusquement sur un Donghae avec un Kyuhyun. C'est ce moment là que le cœur d'Eunhyuk manqua un battement. Il crut tout d'abord que Donghae allait lui annoncer qu'il sortait avec Kyuhyun et qu'il allait rejeter Eunhyuk mais loin de là.

Pour commencer, Donghae laissa Kyuhyun s'assoir sur le lit côté d'Eunhyuk. Tous deux avaient les joues toutes rouges et avaient très chaud. Leurs cœurs battaient à cent l'heure et leurs regards étaient fixés sur Donghae. Ce dernier leur souriait avec toutes ses dents. Il approcha son visage entre les deux jeunes et leur murmura :

"J'ai un truc vous dire et c'est très important."

Puis il s'approcha un peu plus de Kyuhyun.

"Tout d'abord, je suis amoureux de Kyuhyun..."

Eunhyuk eût comme un déchirement au cœur.

"...Mais je pense sans arrêt vous deux." continua Donghae.

"Que... qu'est-ce que... tu veux dire par là ?" demanda vivement Eunhyuk.

"Je pense... être amoureux de Kyu mais aussi de Hyukkie..." confirma Donghae.

"Mais..."

Eunhyuk n'eût même pas le temps de commencer sa phrase : Donghae venait de l'embrasser. Cette fois-ci, c'est Kyuhyun qui sentit son cœur se briser en mille morceaux.

"Moi aussi, je t'aime, Donghae..." fit Kyuhyun avec les larmes aux yeux.

"Ne pleure pas mon chou. Je n'aime pas te voir dans cet état." dit Donghae en l'embrassant également.

"Je t'aime aussi, Donghae. Mais je ne suis pas amoureux de Kyu !" déclara Eunhyuk avec une petite mine dépressive.

Donghae se décolla de Kyuhyun puis dit :

"Eh bien, vous n'avez qu'à essayer tous les deux !"

"T'es malade ou quoi ? Je refuse de l'embrasser !" cria Eunhyuk.

"Vous ne pensez pas qu'à trois ce serait un peu... difficile ?" demanda Kyuhyun.

"On s'en fiche. On vit ce qu'on a envie de vivre un point c'est tout !" affirma Donghae.

"Bon, d'accord. Je veux bien essayer." termina Eunhyuk en embrassant Kyuhyun malgré ses plaintes.

Pendant ce temps, Donghae s'éclipsa pour aller voir Leeteuk, leur leader "adoré".

"Leeteuk."

"Oui ?"

"Est-ce que c'est mal de sortir avec deux personnes en même temps ?"

"Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là ?"

"Ben, quand on forme un triangle amoureux..."

"Hein ? Pourquoi tu me demandes ça ? Ne me dis pas que tu..."

"Euh, non rien !"

"Dis-le-moi !"

"Je ne préfére pas !"

"Allez, confis-toi à papa !"

"Je..."

"Bon, d'accord."

"Parle."

"En fait, je suis sûr d'être amoureux de Kyu... mais je ne suis pas sûr pour Eunhyuk !"

Leeteuk resta bouche bée pendant un court instant puis reprit :

"Euh, et... est-ce qu'ils t'aiment ?"

"Oui, ils sont amoureux de moi, tous les deux."

"Et est-ce qu'ils s'aiment ?"

"Je ne crois pas... En tout cas, ils sont en train de s'embrasser."

"Mais... c'est d gueulasse !"

"Je sais..."

"Et qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire maintenant ?"

"Je vais aller les voir."

"OK, bonne chance. Si tu as besoin de moi je serai dans le salon."

"Merci."

Il retourna devant la porte de sa chambre mais il se stoppa dans son élan. Il entendait comme des gémissements dans la pièce. Il entrouvrit la porte et découvrit Eunhyuk et Kyuhyun en plein action. Il prit peur et referma la porte aussitôt. Malheureusement pour lui, il ne fut assez discret et se fit découvrir par les deux amants.

"Bah... viens te joindre... nous, Donghae !" déclara Eunhyuk, tout essoufflé mais submergé par le plaisir.

"Triangle amoureux ?" demanda Kyuhyun.

"Oui !" cria Donghae en pénétrant dans la pièce et en rejoignant les deux jeunes hommes, toujours en action.

Soudain, la porte se referma derrière lui sans qu'il ne rende compte de quoi que ce soit. De toutes manières, il s'en fiche et il se déshabille aussi vite qu'il le peut.

"Et c'est ainsi qu'un triangle amoureux s'est formé. Tous les Super Junior seront mis au courant dès que possible, mais pas maintenant. J'espère qu'ils continueront à vivre heureux ! Ce sont mes "enfants", après tout !" termina Leeteuk, derrière la porte, avec un sublime sourire en coin.

FIN.


End file.
